Everyone and Cody
This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and Cody. Overview .]] During the first season, Cody is in good standings with the majority of the contestants, and develops a crush on Gwen. He did not compete in Total Drama Action, but managed to return for the third season, where he eventually became good friends with Sierra. He is generally well liked throughout the series due to his friendly, non-confrontational attitude, and most of the eliminated contestants in Total Drama World Tour rooted for him to win the season. Alejandro Alejandro and Cody's very first interaction hinted at a rivalry instantly; when Alejandro arrived on the red carpet in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, he walked past Cody and deliberately shoved him out of his way, knocking him to the ground. Throughout the third season, especially post-merge, Alejandro and Cody have a rather bitter rivalry. The rivalry seemed to have been resolved in Rapa Phooey!, after Alejandro brings Cody up to first class with him in the previous episode in order to help him avoid Sierra in an attempt to get on Cody's good side. He also lets him have the basket full of candy he got as part of the reward, at the same time being slightly disturbed when Cody tries to hug him.. They team up later during the egg hunt, and help find each other's eggs. This is all a ruse however as Alejandro actually tries to get him into an alliance. When this fails, Alejandro attempts to vote him off in Awwwwww, Drumheller, cementing their feud. Beth In Paintball Deer Hunter, Cody and Beth show signs of a friendship. They converse briefly about her recent troubles until she confronts Heather, at which point he decides to avoid the fight. At the end of the elimination ceremony, Beth offers to roll his wheelchair down the Dock of Shame and kisses him on the cheek. However, she fails to stop the wheelchair from going any further, and he rolls off the edge of the dock and into the lake. and didnt agree with to share the money in the special Blaineley In Niagara Brawls, during Blainerific, Blaineley was visibly angry at Cody for not remembering who she is even though she interviewed him before in Celebrity Manhunt. Blaineley later insults Cody during the tightrope part of the challenge, leading Sierra to attack her. Bridgette When Cody first arrives to the island in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, he immediately flirts with several girls on the dock, including Bridgette. In Phobia Factor, Cody indirectly causes Bridgette to fail her challenge after accidentally scaring her when he is covered with garbage. In Hawaiian Style, Bridgette tries to encourage the Peanut Gallery to support Cody in the finale by showing a video of him punching Duncan. Later, she scolds Geoff for drawing Cody as a girl. Chef Hatchet In a deleted scene from Broadway, Baby!, Cody is seen talking to Chef in the cockpit confessional about he almost died after falling into Lady Liberty's breasts. Chef then jokingly states that it would a good way to die to which Cody agrees and the two of them laughs. Chris McLean ]] Chris and Cody's relationship varies throughout the series. While the two of them greets each other peacefully when Cody first arrives, including Chris calling him by his nickname ("Codester" and the "Codemeister"), Chris doesn't seems to care about Cody's safety in two different episodes. For most of Total Drama World Tour, Chris regularly mocks Cody for him being the only male member in an all girl team. In the ending of Hawaiian Punch, Cody laughs at Chris as his boats began to sink courtesy of Ezekiel. Courtney In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, when Cody and his group inadvertently take a ride on Courtney's stolen hot air balloon, it is revealed that Courtney doesn't like any of the four boys, and she isn't against letting them fall to their deaths. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Courtney accidentally kicks Cody in the groin while choosing the name "Team Amazon." Cody is annoyed with Courtney, Heather, and Gwen's bickering in Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan. Courtney is impressed with Cody and Sierra's commercial and compliments him. She was going to give him a hug if Sierra had allowed her to. In Broadway, Baby!, when Cody and his team win the reward challenge and are rewarded with candy, Courtney tells him to leave some candy for the others. .]] In Greece's Pieces, after Cody boasts about being stronger than the girls, Courtney makes fun of him and later shoves him aside when he starts meddling in the fight. At the end of the episode, Cody ignores a direct order from Courtney in order to keep Gwen in the game and is the only member of Team Amazon who does not show any signs of sympathy for Courtney after she finds out that Duncan had been cheating on her. Cody doesn't hesitate to vote Courtney off in Picnic at Hanging Dork, giving more support to Gwen and cheers with her once Heather agrees to vote Courtney too. However, he can't vote her off due to being majorly disoriented after a dingo attack. This leads to a tie breaker which Courtney wins. In Sweden Sour, Courtney is constantly annoyed by Cody missing Gwen. She tells him to stop his breathing after he sighs from hearing her name. She is also angry when Cody uses the team's supplies to build a giant Gwen head rather than a boat. Cody was going to vote for Courtney to be kicked off, but she is safe due to a fake elimination, much to his disappointment. In Hawaiian Style, Courtney takes Alejandro's side over Cody's when asked which contestant she wants to win. She tells Harold and Owen that Cody cannot beat Alejandro due to him being too weak to even stand up to Sierra. Courtney later laughs when Harold says that Cody is like a deer. During an extra clip from the same episode, Courtney calls Cody "nerdy." In Hawaiian Punch, she cheers for Alejandro to beat Cody and tells him to squish him like a bug. When Cody falls into the water, she is the only one happy that he lost. After Cody loses, he is chosen as Heather's helper while Courtney is chosen as Alejandro's. When they are meant to set off the booby traps, Courtney nearly hits Cody with her machete while cutting one of the ropes. He then tackles Courtney to the ground, and the two begin wrestling. However, Courtney is then seen sitting on top of Cody, having gained the upper hand in the fight. After Alejandro and Courtney get distracted, Cody takes advantage of this and knocks Courtney off of him. DJ Cody was shown to be able to get along with DJ several times. In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, they formed an all-male alliance with Owen and Tyler in order to find the case containing the prize money. However, they immediately begin to distrust each other after finding the case and Cody resorts by tying the group as they walk to the Dock of Shame. Along the way, Owen has to use the bathroom and DJ is visibly mad at Cody for tying the knot tightly. Cody then tries to tell him on where he learn his knot tying skills but DJ shows little interest. Duncan The rivalry between the two is mostly due to them having feelings for Gwen although it is mostly one sided on Cody's side. After finding out that Gwen has chose Duncan over him, Cody become jealous and angry as he has been trying to woo her ever since she and Trent broke up. For several episodes, Cody would either annoyed or attack Duncan whenever they met. Despite their conflict, Duncan chose to support Cody in the finale over Heather or Alejandro. Gwen Since Total Drama Island, Cody has a huge crush on Gwen and tries several ways to woo her to no avail as she has feelings for Trent instead. Eventually, Cody decides to lay low and let Trent have her. However, after finding out that they broke up, Cody once again tries to hit on her, becoming more and more obsessed. However, Gwen still rejects him as she has already fallen in love with Duncan. Despite this, Cody refuse to give up, knowing that he will have Gwen as his girlfriend one day. Harold After Total Drama Action, Cody and Harold, along with Trent and Justin, form a band call the Drama Brothers. In video clip shown by Blaineley in Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, Cody, armed with a nuchucks, is about to beat Harold, along with Beth, Justin, Heather, Chef and a bear, as he is explaining the square of "111,111,111." Harold supports Cody in Hawaiian Style over Heather and Alejandro. During Who You Gonna Root For?, Harold shows his support by singing about Cody before he is interrupted by Courtney. Cody and Harold both helped Heather during the dummy-building challenge in Hawaiian Punch, and again later in the episode getting across the river of lava. They both try to fight off Courtney and Lindsay who are helping Alejandro. After Heather finds herself in a cage having almost given up, both of them motivate her to keep going. Heather In Total Drama Island, Cody didn't have much interaction with Heather even though they were on the same team. However, Cody is aware of Heather's bossiness and dislikes her along with his teammates. Likewise, Heather has little opinion on Cody. They were once again placed on the same team in Total Drama World Tour but they still have little interaction with each other until the merge where they put their conflict aside in order to eliminate Alejandro. Justin after Total Drama Action.]]In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, Cody, DJ, Owen and Tyler encounter Justin with the case containing the prize money. After he refused to give them the case, Cody manage to trick him to think that the paparazzi have arrived. At the moment of distraction, Cody and his group manage to steal the case. In Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, it is shown that Cody and Justin have become members of The Drama Brothers, along with Harold and Trent. Justin also glared at Alejandro when he pushed Cody down the red carpet. In Hawaiian Style, Justin originally supported Cody, before he is being moved to Heather's side. Leshawna In Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, Cody attempts to flirt with Leshawna, Bridgette and Lindsay when he first arrives but Leshwna stops him. In Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, the both of them make fun of Beth by making clucking sounds when she is too afraid to take part of the challenge. In Paintball Deer Hunter, Leshawna vote to eliminate Cody, believing that he has outlived his usefulness as well as costing the team's defeat. Despite this, she still waved him goodbye. In Hawaiian Style, Leshawna chose to side with Cody over Heather and Alejandro, in the finale due to her hatred for the latter two. However, she was switched to Heather's supporting team later in the episode by Bridgette. Lindsay When Cody arrives on the island in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, Cody tries to hit on Lindsay, Bridgette and Leshawna. When Lindsay and Trent fell into a pit of quicksand in Up the Creek, Cody manage to save them using a vine despite the error in his plan. Lindsay then gives him a hug, calling calling him her "hero." In Total Drama World Tour, Lindsay chose to side with Alejandro instead of Cody in the finals. After Cody was eliminated, Cody decides to support Heather, going up against Alejandro's supporters including Lindsay and Courtney, alongside Harold. Cody is able to fool Lindsay by telling her there is a sale in mascara nearby, making her to leave the challenge. Megumi Noah In The Big Sleep, Noah accidentally kisses Cody on the ear in his sleep. When Noah fully awakens, he immediately begins screaming, which causes Cody to scream as well and the two hastily dash off screen in opposite directions. At the beginning of Dodgebrawl, Noah can be seen talking cheerfully with Cody at the Screaming Gophers' table. Like everyone else, Cody is mad at Noah's lack of participitation and most likely voted for him later that night. .]]When Bridgette unintentionally depresses the aftermath commentators by reminding them that they hadn't qualified for season two, Cody looks over at Noah with a saddened expression. Later, after Trent is shown sobbing over Gwen, they exchange worried glances and raise an eyebrow in unison. Cody cheerfully tells Noah that he's on Team Gwen and still has Gwen's bra from Up the Creek, to which Noah smiles in amusement. During the road trip to New York in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, Cody enthusiastically cheers and tells Noah that the Total Drama Dirtbags had fallen behind. While waiting for Geoff's group to find help, Noah is seen sleeping with his head on Cody's chest. In Slap Slap Revolution, Noah teases Cody for having a "tiny sausage" to which Cody counter back by saying at least his team has a sausage. When the two are paired up for the second challenge, an amused Noah teases Cody for being the contestant forced to wear lederhosen, asking, "How are the 'hosen treating ya'?" Instead of being annoyed, Cody miserably complains to Noah about how uncomfortable the lederhosen are, saying that "It feels like someone gave my wedgie a wedgie!" Owen Cody and Owen are often seen hanging out during their time in Camp Wawanakwa. In Not Quite Famous, the two of them take a dive in the lake by performing a cannonball. In Up the Creek, it is revealed that Cody made a bet with Owen to see whether or not Cody is able to get one of Gwen's bra. Cody won the bet and Owen has to wash Cody's dishes. In the next episode, Owen believes that Cody is no longer useful in challenges and decides to vote for him. In the finale, Cody sides with Gwen instead of Owen due to him having a huge crush on her. In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, Cody form an alliance with Owen, DJ and Tyler, to find the million dollar case. Although there are several distrusts among them, they were be able to find the case and be ahead of the other contestants several times. Owen, like most contestants, chose to side with Cody, over Alejandro and Heather, in Hawaiian Style, saying that "He's the only non-evil person left." Richard Robbie Shana Shane Sierra Even before they met, Sierra already have a huge crush on Cody and is very protective of him, not allowing anyone to harm him or any girl to get near him. Throughout Total Drama World Tour, Cody was annoyed by Sierra's obsession with him as she wouldn't leave him alone. Overtime however, he manage to warm up to her, especially when she is the only person to remember his birthday. In Total Drama All-Stars, Sierra regularly mentions Cody (who isn't competing) and also hallucinates Cameron as him due to the similarities she sees in him and Cody. Trent Cody and Trent are shown to be good friends despite the two of them having the same love interest. Although he knows that Gwen has feelings for Trent, Cody made several attempts to hit on her, preventing Trent to make his move. Eventually, Cody allows Trent to have Gwen in order for her to be happy. After season two, it is revealed that the two of them had form a band with Harold and Justin called the The Drama Brothers. Tyler Cody and Tyler team up in Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island along with DJ and Owen to find the million dollar case. However, neither of them qualify for Total Drama Action due to falling into the green jelly pool, and are unable to reach the Dock of Shame in time while DJ and Owen does. Their interactions are limited as usual in Total Drama World Tour due to being on separate teams. In a deleted scene in Broadway, Baby!, Cody falls into the Statue of Liberty's bosom while climbing the rope, which Tyler calls a "ten-point landing." While on the walkie-talkies in The Am-AH-Zon Race, Tyler tells him "Way to go!" after hearing about Gwen frantically searching Cody's pants for an Epi-Pen. In I See London..., a flashback reveals that while they were in Jamaica and Gwen was asleep on a lawn chair, Tyler helps Cody to take a picture of him sitting next to her before she wakes up. In Greece's Pieces, both of them compete in the tiebreaker challenge, and Cody ends up falling on top of Tyler after their wax wings break apart. See also Category:Friendships Category:Interaction Category:Everyone friendships Category:Everyone interactions